Concert Of A Lifetime
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Danny decided to attend Ember's concert not on business, but on pleasure.


_Pronon1990 has got more orders, and I need to fill them out! First up, another straight story, but after that, more lesbians!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The poster promised 'the concert of a lifetime'. Considering that the concert was being run by ghosts for ghosts, the irony just leapt off the poster. And yet, Danny was going.

Why? He didn't know. Ember had previously brainwashed the entire town, and caused much destruction and pain. And besides, a concert in the Ghost Zone wasn't a big problem, the ghosts wouldn't be dumb enough to fall under her musical control, or even lack the ability to actually be mesmerized in the first place. And even if they did, they would be ghosts that Tucker could handle blindfolded if Ember was preparing to attack the Human World.

So why?

A blush came across the hero's face.

Oh, ho, Danny got a little crush~

It was no joke. Danny had been fantazing about the dead singer for a while now, with no one catching onto his constant day-dreaming. Even Sam hadn't caught on. If Ember was just holding a concert to play music, Danny could get close and start a friendly conservation. Sadly, he knew better.

And yet, the ticket cost him a month of allowance, and he was going to enjoy himself the best he can, love or brawl that came forward.

A random rock that just drifted in the Zone was the location for the event, as the giant stage was proof of that. The crowd was sparse, as the concert was going to happen a hour, and besides, ghosts. No room, no problem.

Though there would be problems with ghosts in each other.

Ember was alone on the stage, testing her guitar. Her fellow players were absent, despite the poster saying that the whole band would be playing. Maybe they were running late, or something. Ember seemed to be having problems tuning her guitar, and her headache only grew bigger as she saw a familiar face.

"Oh, look." She sighed as Danny landed down. "I'm only trying to hold a concert here, I'm still in the Ghost Zone, I'm not going to brainwash anyone, I'm not going to light puppies on fire, I'm just going to play my songs and rock out."

"Okay." Danny replied.

"And I already spent the money…wait, what." Ember said, before looking incredibly dumbfounded.

"Oh, spent my money already?" Danny said, getting a bit mischievous. "Well, you better play your heart out, or I'll have to take you in."

It took a moment for Ember to recover and reply. "How are you going to tell if I actually played my best? And what, are you going to send me to Walker's prison? He'll lock you too for pretending to be a lawman!"

"Hey, let's not have a failure to communicate here!" Danny said, being serious. "I came here for the concert, so I just want to rock out."

Ember regained her usual bravado before replying. "Funny that I don't believe you."

"Okay." Danny took out of his pocket his ticket. "Here, my paid ticket. And I'm not insane like Skulker. I wouldn't pay that much money for a event I could walk into!"

"Well, I'm going to put up a force field that blocks entrance, exits, and sounds, so that would be a bit hard. Oh, and that guy is going to check tickets and then kick out anyone who doesn't have a ticket or tries to use a fake one." She pointed to Wulf, who happily wagged his tail at the sight at his friend. He bounded over and pulled out a ticket-reader machine and scanned Danny's ticket. A green checkmark appeared on screen, with Wulf giving the thumbs-up to Ember.

"Okay, you're good." Ember put down her guitar. "But really, why did you come here?"

"To listen to a concert?" Danny replied, confused.

"You don't like my music, as I recall." Ember said, playing with her hair. "And you said you hated me…so, a change of heart…" Ember stopped talking and playing, before putting on a sly smile.

"Oh, ho, dipstick…"

"What?" Danny started to panic a bit.

"…aren't I the worst girl you can take home?" Ember said, brushing her finger against Danny's chin.

"Hey!" Danny backed off.

"Oh, man!" Ember started to laugh. "Hoo, you must be high to think you got a chance with me? And, hey, imagine Goth girl's surprise when we start to date! Nerd boy would probably blow up if we hug! And that jockstrap would die of laughter if things get festive!" Ember stopped. "Actually…"

"On second thought, I'm old enough to get a job, so…" Danny started to fly away, but a quick strum of the guitar pulled him back.

"…you might be a nice change of pace." Ember pulled Danny into a tight embrace, before kissing him on the chance. "So, get to the backstage, boytoy! You get the best seat in the house!"

Danny found himself pretty glued to the seat in the backstage for the entire run of the concert. Despite only being able to look at Ember's back…no, that wasn't bad at all. Ember played her heart out, with each chord bouncing back forth between heaven and hell (As a review said, to the confusion of all.) and every step a concert on it's own.

Danny enjoyed every minute of it, as he liked to where he and Ember were going.


End file.
